


Deseos

by ata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ata/pseuds/ata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque incluso alguien como él fue un niño alguna vez, porque todos los niños pueden ser tiernos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loredi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/gifts).



> Echo hace lo que parecen milenios para un reto de loredi: "A ver... Tom Riddle en un momento cursi. Muy cursi." 
> 
> Creo que es de las pocas cosas que escribí por ese tiempo que aún hace que me sienta orgullosa, sigue gustándome demasiado Tom como para que no sea así (creo).
> 
> Aps, casi se me olvida, la cursiva representa diálogo en pársel.

Tom se aburría. Odiaba los fines de semana, no le gustaba pasarse todo el día viendo como los otros niños jugaban entre ellos. Eran demasiado predecibles para ser observados. Aunque no siempre, claro.

Ese día, por ejemplo, estaban raros. Se habían apilado formando un círculo, alrededor de algo que había en el suelo y que le era imposible ver des de allí, así que decidió acercarse a echar un vistazo.

\- Apartad.

\- De eso nada Riddle ¡lo hemos encontrado nosotros!- Ese que hablaba era Billy nosequé, uno de los pocos niños que no le tenía miedo (aún).

\- Solo quiero verlo, así que aparta.

El resto de los niños le hicieron caso, aunque Billy siguió sin moverse. Tom se agachó y pudo ver una pequeña serpiente metida en un tarro boca-abajo. Oyó como esta pedía ayuda gracias a su "don" y pensó que no le vendría mal un poco de conversación.

\- Largo, ahora es mía. Tu también Billy, deberías cuidar de tu conejo antes de adoptar nuevas mascotas ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi conejo?- Niño idiota ¿es qué nunca se cansaba de llevarle la contraria?

\- De momento, nada. Pero deberías asegurarte de que sea así ¿no?

Billy salió corriendo, probablemente a comprobar que su estúpido conejo estuviera bien. Al resto solo tubo que mirarlos para que se largaran Una vez solo, retiró el tarro, con lo que la serpiente se irguió amenazadora.

_\- No voy a hacerte daño.-_ La serpiente lo miró, sorprendida de que pudiera hablar con ella.

_\- En ese caso...supongo que gracias._

_\- ¿Gracias?_

_\- Sí, es que sino lo hago mi mama me reñirá..._

_\- ¿ Las serpientes tenéis madre?_

_\- Claro,¿vosotros no?_

_\- Yo no.- Pensó_  durante un momento si preguntárselo o no, pero al darse cuenta de que no iba a contárselo a nadie (aunque lo intentara, no la entenderían) se decidió por hacerlo. - _¿Cómo es tener madre?_

* * *

 

Esa misma noche, Tom se despertó sobresaltado. Supuso que había tenido una pesadilla y, aunque no podía recordar que era, fue incapaz de volverse a dormir. No sabía de que, pero tenía miedo.

Cualquier otro niño en su situación hubiera llorado, despertado a sus compañeros o llamado a sus cuidadoras. Él no. Él solos se quedó callado, intentando utilizar ese extraño "don" para intercambiar su cuerpo con el de la serpiente y, así, tener una madre a su lado que lo reconfortara.

 


End file.
